Żyj
by Blackisz
Summary: Luffy nie może się pogodzić ze śmiercią brata / są spoilery o ile ktoś nie jest na bieżąco z mangą / anime One Piece c:'


„**Żyj"**

* * *

**Warning : Stare jak świat, wygrzebane z czeluści komputera c: Są spoilery o ile ktoś nie jest na bieżąco z mangą / anime One Piece**

* * *

_Ace.  
_

Nie, to nie może być prawda. Przecież obiecałeś, że nie dasz się zabić. Że zawsze będziesz przy mnie. W końcu jesteś moim starszym bratem. Byłeś taki silny. Nigdy nie udało mi się ciebie pokonać. Nawet wtedy kiedy jeszcze nie zjadłeś diabelskiego owocu. Więc jakim cudem ciebie teraz przy mnie nie ma? Czy to sen? To wszystko to tylko jeden wielki koszmar? Jak się uszczypnę to się z niego obudzę. Prawda?

_Ty naprawdę umarłeś, Ace?_

Najpierw Sabo. On też był taki silny! Wyruszył w morze. I zginął. Obiecałeś mi bracie. Obiecałeś, że będziesz mnie chronił, a tym samym nigdy nie odejdziesz. A ty przecież dotrzymujesz danego słowa. Więc czemu nie czuję tego ciepła otaczających mnie ramion? Tego nieopisanego uczucia, dzięki któremu prułem dalej naprzód, żeby cię w końcu prześcignąć? To wszystko jakby ze mnie uleciało. Pozostał tylko okropny chłód w sercu.

_Oi, Ace…! _

Przecież cię uratowałem. Uratowałem cię! Twój mały braciszek sprostał temu zadaniu. Ale ciebie ciągle przy mnie nie ma. To wszystko jest takie odległe. Takie nieprawdopodobne. Czemu jestem taki obolały. I czemu moja dłoń nie ściska mocno twojej? Czyżbym nie zdążył? Nie na pewno mi się udało! Tylko, że… no właśnie, co?

_Ace, ale przecież… _

Na pewno żyjesz. Na pewno! Przecież pamiętam! Pamiętam jak biegliśmy przez Marineford, kiedy w końcu udało mi się do ciebie dotrzeć i pozbawić kajdan, które tak bardzo ograniczały twoje zdolności. Uciekaliśmy, razem ramie w ramie. Byliśmy tak blisko. Udało nam się… tak?

_Powiedz mi prawdę Ace!_

Nie zdążyliśmy. On nas dogonił. On zaczął wygadywać bzdury na temat twojego kapitana. Pobudzał tym twoje zdenerwowanie. Szydził, mówił okropne słowa. Chciał cię podpuścić. Żeby cię złapać. I zakończyć wszystko co miało związek z twoim życiem. Tak pamiętam to! Byłeś wściekły, że on śmiał znieważyć Białobrodego. Poniosły cię emocje. Zaatakowałeś. Ale on był taki silny…

_Nie… Ace… nie…_

Twoje ciosy go nie dosięgały. To była inna liga. Ale za tobą stała ogromna determinacja i wściekłość. Wiedziałem, że dasz radę. Ty zresztą też. Byłeś w końcu moim niezwyciężonym starszym bratem. Tylko, że nie przewidziałeś, że on może zaatakować mnie. Mnie…?

_Jak to było, Ace?_

Zasłoniłeś mnie. Zasłoniłeś mnie własnym ciałem. Widziałem jak jego atak rozrywa cię od środka, wypalając wnętrzności. Przerażenie wzięło górę nad moimi reakcjami. Obserwowałem tylko z niedowierzaniem jak powoli padasz w moje ramiona. Słyszałem twój słaby głos tuż przy uchu. Twoje ostatnie słowa. Zapamiętałem je. Tak jak chciałeś.

_Ace…?_

Podziękowałeś, że mimo swojego pochodzenia reszta twojej załogi jak i ja i Sabo cię kochaliśmy. Płakałeś, gdy to mówiłeś. Nie przez ból jaki wtedy odczuwałeś. To te głębokie emocje, które do nas żywiłeś tak wpłynęły na twoje zachowanie. A gdy wydałeś ostatnie tchnienie wyślizgując się z moich rak zauważyłem szeroki uśmiech, który rozszerzył ci wargi. Śmiałeś się przed śmiercią. Jak dziecko, które niczego nie rozumie.

_ACE!_

Jak mogłeś umrzeć? Jak mogłeś zostawić mnie samego? Jak mogłeś złamać daną mi obietnicę…!?

_Ace… kurwa mać, Ace!_

Potrzebuję cię, więc błagam wracaj!

* * *

- I co z Luffym?

Trafalgar odwrócił się w kierunku nadchodzącego Jinbeia. Kąciki jego ust drgnęły ciągnięte ku górze, gdy wycierając zakrwawione ręce w chusteczkę nasiąkniętą środkiem do dezynfekcji. Spodziewał się niewygodnych pytań, szczególnie od osoby bliskiej Słomianemu Kapeluszowi. Chodź nadal nie wiedział jakim cudem do tego doszło. W końcu ten wielkolud był jednym ze Shichibukai, a ci najczęściej nie chcieli mieć styczności z otaczającym ich światem. Wystarczało im poczucie mocy i potęgi.

Zmarszczył cienkie, czarne brwi kiedy w jego nozdrza uderzył zapach ryboludzia. Jak on nienawidził tego smrodu. Drażnił jego wrażliwe nozdrza swoją intensywną wonią, której nie potrafił określić. Pomimo tego, udało mu się ukryć niechęć pod jeszcze szerszym, tajemniczym uśmiechem.

- Wyliże się z tego – odparł, wyrzucając zużytą szmatkę – O ile jak wstanie nie będzie na tyle głupi, żeby wszczynać bójkę – założył ręce na piersi – Jeśli otworzą się rany będzie po nim.

Zapadło kłopotliwe milczenie, przerywane od czasu do czasu krokami reszty załogi łodzi podwodnej. Oboje zdawali sobie sprawę o tragiczności sytuacji w jakiej się znaleźli. Znali Luffiego i wiedzieli, że uspokojenie go nie będzie należało do najprostszych zadań. Szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że pewnie nie będzie w stanie uwierzyć w śmierć jedynego brata. Jego porywczość wymieszana z ogromnym pokładem sił działała na ich niekorzyść. Kto wie do czego byłby zdolny, gdyby ogarnął nim szał. W końcu to syn rewolucjonisty Monkey. . Na pewno odziedziczył po nim niektóre cechy charakteru, co wcale ich nie cieszyło. Wręcz przeciwnie. Nawet nie chcieli specjalnie myśleć o sposobach jakimi mogliby się posłużyli, by zatrzymania wściekłego chłopaka.

- A co jeśli się nie obudzi? – spytał Jinbei, przerywając nadnaturalna ciszę.

- Obudzi. Na razie jego organizm jest wykończony. Dużo czasu minie zanim odzyska świadomość. Nie wspominając już o tym, że patentowany z niego śpioch.

Ryboludź otaksował go uważnym spojrzeniem po czym głośno westchnął :

- Ostatnie pytanie, Law.

- No?

- Czemu mu pomagasz? Przecież jesteście oboje piratami. Wrogami, którzy będą się potem nawzajem zabijać byleby tylko osiągnąć wyznaczony cel. Przecież dla ciebie byłoby bardzo wygodne, gdyby Luffy teraz zginął.

Trafalgar zaśmiał się cicho widząc poważną minę swojego rozmówcy. W sumie sam do końca nie wiedział dlaczego tak postąpił. Po prostu coś go tchnęło. Dało jasno do zrozumienia, że ten chłopak nie może zginąć przez tych debili z Marineford. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że później będzie pewnie żałował tej decyzji, no ale trudno. Co się stało to się nieodstanie. Pomartwi się tym później.

- Bo jeszcze nie nadszedł jego czas, Jinbei.

* * *

- Niech to szlag!

Nie panowałem nad sobą. Przed oczami miałem jedną, wielką, czarną plamę rozpaczy. Rozprowadzona po moim ciele niszczyła zdolność koncentracji i zdrowego rozsądku. Zachowywałem się jak zwierzę. Jakaś cześć mnie doskonale to wiedziała, jednak nie potrafiła podporządkować sobie rozszalałego organizmu.

- Kurwa!

Mój dziki wrzask rozniósł się echem po lesie rosnącym na Dziewiczej Wyspie. Ginął pośród gęstego labiryntu drzew strasząc okoliczne zwierzęta swoją agonalną intonacją. Sprawiał, że moje serce po raz kolejny zostawało rozdzierane na malutkie części. Nie wytrzymam. Kurwa mać, nie wytrzymam! Moje paznokcie zaryły o chropowatą ziemię, która niemal natychmiastowo została rozmiękczona przez łzy bezsilności.

- Jestem słaby! Nie potrafiłem ochronić nawet jednej osoby! Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa!

Z każdym kolejnym słowem moja pięść bezwiednie uderzała o trawę, która pokrywała ląd. Nie zważając na to, że jestem pokryty bandażami i w każdej chwili mogą mi się otworzyć rany, waliłem na oślep próbując rozładować ten pieprzony ból, który głęboko zagnieździł się w moim sercu.

- Luffy – kun – spokojny głos Jinbei`a doprowadził mnie niemal do szewskiej pasji.

Jak on może tak beztrosko sobie tutaj stać!? Jak on śmie obserwować mnie, gdy jestem w takim stanie!? Czemu do jasnej cholery nawet nie stara mi się pomóc tylko gapi się na moje cierpienie!?

Zagryzłem wargi starając się od razu na niego nie rzucić i warknąłem przez zaciśnięte gardło :

- Idź sobie! – mimo wszystko nie udało mi się do końca ukryć faktu, że szlocham – Zostaw mnie samego!

- Chodź tak mówisz nie zrobię tego. Nie mogę już dłużej patrzeć jak sam siebie krzywdzisz.

Moje oczy zadrgały słysząc tak zuchwałą odpowiedź. Pieprzony, stary kretyn! Czy on nie widzi jak ja się teraz czuje!? Podświadomie nie wyczuwa, że pragnę jedynie w samotności się dobić!? Ty stary, namolny dziadu!

- To moje ciało – krzyknąłem wściekły – Mogę z nim robić co zechcę!

Gruba brew podjechała do góry, jakby dając mi do zrozumienia, że bawi go moje dziecinne zachowanie. Jednak jego twarz nadal pozostawała pełna tego pierdolonego zrozumienia.

- W takim razie Ace też mógł zrobić ze swoim ciałem co chciał. Miał prawo wybrać w jaki sposób chce umrzeć.

Jego stanowcze i pełne prawdy słowa uderzyły we mnie tak mocno, że miałem wrażenie tracenia gruntu pod nogami. Cały krajobraz wirował mi przed oczami, a dźwięki odbijały się niczym kauczukowa piłka po obolałej czaszce.

- Zamknij się! – moje oczy zadrgały – Jeszcze jedno słowo, a ci przywalę!

Kompletnie nie przejął się moją groźbą tylko pokiwał powoli głową w niemym potwierdzeniu i cicho westchnął :

- Jeśli od tego zrobi ci się lepiej to śmiało, wal! Także odniosłem rany, ale nie ma mowy, bym mógł przegrać z tobą, jak jesteś taki rozdarty!

Cofnął jedną nogę do tyłu, wyciągając przed siebie ręce w obronnym geście. Jego pewność siebie tak bardzo mnie rozjuszyła, że nie zważając na to iż był kiedyś jednym ze Shichibukai, rzuciłem się na niego.

Szybko podniosłem się z klęczek i rozpędzając się wydłużyłem swoją rękę.

- Gum-Gumowy Pistolet! – wystrzeliłem nią ku niemu niczym pocisk.

Mimo swojego ogromnego cielska zrobił błyskawiczny unik i łapiąc za moje wyciągnięte ramię, przerzucił za siebie wgniatając przy okazji w ziemię. Poczułem niemiłosierny ból w krzyżu i metaliczny posmak w ustach. Kaszląc krwią, próbowałem się podnieść, ale z marnym skutkiem. Byłem wykończony. Wojna w Marineford jak i śmierć mojego najukochańszego brata wyssała ze mnie całą energię życiową. Byłem tak kurewsko słaby!

Jinbei widząc, że nie mam zamiaru się więcej rzucać usiadł obok mnie po turecku, ciężko dysząc. I jemu długa walka wpłynęła mocno na kondycje. Jednak w jego oczach nadal paliła się determinacja do utrzymania mnie przy zdrowych zmysłach. Uparty, stary dziad!

Patrzył się na mnie przez chwilę zmartwionym wzrokiem po czym zamykając powieki ciężko westchnął. Oczywiście wykorzystałem to. Zebrałem w sobie resztkę siły jaka mi pozostała i szybko się podniosłem użerając go w rękę.

- Auć! Aj, aj, aj, aj! – krzyknął trzęsąc ramieniem, żebym się do niego odczepił.

Trzymałem go jednak mocno zębami z rządzą mordu wymalowaną na twarzy.

- To bolało, gówniarzu!

Zamachnął się i uderzył mnie w pierś. Niesiony ogromną siłą przekoziołkowałem kilka metrów, aż wpadłem na pokaźnych rozmiarów głaz. Powietrze uszło z mojej klatki piersiowej z głośnym świstem. Z ust ponownie wyciekła stróżka, karmazynowej krwi. Mimo tego nie dał się po raz drugi oszukać i niemal natychmiast pojawił się tuż przy mnie.

Dłonią złapał za rozdygotane gardło i mocno ścisnął przyszpilając mnie przy okazji do kamiennej ściany. Poczułem jak flaki wywracają mi się na drugą stronę w żołądku przez co miałem ochotę zwymiotować. Mimo tego nieznośnego uczucia nadal wierzgałem się próbując go kopnąć. Paznokciami szarpałem jego skórę na rękach, żeby mnie puścił. Na próżno. Pomimo wszystkiego nadal był dla mnie za silny.

Zakrztusiłem się, gdy chropowate kawałki skały zaczęły boleśnie wbijać się w moje plecy. Zagryzając usta podniosłem na niego rozwścieczony wzrok. Patrzył się na mnie tak intensywnie, że miałem ochotę zdzielić go po tym ryboludzkim łbie. Gdy się odezwał jego głos drżał od gniewu i zdecydowania :

- Czy żal całkowicie przyćmił twój wzrok!? Swoją pewnością siebie potrafiłeś góry przenosić! Posiadałeś siłę, w którą nigdy nie wątpiłeś. Lecz niezliczona ilość wrogów ci ją bezlitośnie odebrała – zagrzmiał.

Jego wzrok ciskał we mnie błyskawice, a każde kolejne słowo wbijało się boleśnie w moje już i tak rozerwane serce.

- Twój brat był dla ciebie przewodnikiem – ciągnął dalej wzmacniając swój uścisk na moim gardle – Dobrze wiem, jak wiele straciłeś. Świat postawił przed tobą ogromną ścianę, przez którą nie dostrzegasz tego, co masz na wyciagnięcie ręki.

Przed oczami przeleciały mi obrazy dawnych przeciwników i walk. Bolesna prawda uderzyła we mnie wraz z ich wnioskami na temat mojej osoby. Ich głosy rozbrzmiewały w moich uszach sprawiając, że ogłuchłem na otaczające mnie dźwięki.

Smoker.

_Twoja zdolność nie wystarczy, byś mógł mnie pokonać!_

I Mihawk.

_Czy nie powinieneś być bardziej opanowany?_

Ten wredny Sentomaru.

_Do boju Pacyfiści! Takie małe, gówno w kapeluszu nie będzie nam wchodziło w drogę!_

Nie wspominając o Admirale Floty, Sengoku.

_Nie jesteś w stanie ode mnie uciec. _

Nawet Ace…

_Muszę przecież chronić mojego małego, młodszego braciszka._

Z wewnętrznego otępienia wyrwał mnie podniesiony głos Jinbeia. Prowadził mnie w głębsze części moich wspomnień, żeby pomóc otrząsnąć się z szoku. On naprawdę chciał dobrze.

- Nie jesteś w stanie dostrzec tego co masz przed nosem! Dałeś się pochłonąć ciemności, którą utworzył żal i wyrzuty sumienia. Wiem, że jest ci strasznie ciężko Luffy, ale musisz przestać się zadręczać. Nie myśl tylko o tym co straciłeś – nabrał powietrza w płuca i wydarł się najgłośniej jak potrafił – To, czego nie ma już nie wróci! Pomyśl o tym czego jeszcze nie straciłeś!?

Otworzyłem szeroko oczy poruszony jego słowami. Dałem sobie spokój z nieudolnymi próbami wyswobodzenia się. Moje ręce żałośnie opadły w dół, a stopy przestały wierzgać. Widząc to puścił mnie jednak nadal miał się na baczności. Moje ciało zsunęło się po skale niepodtrzymywane przez jego silne ramiona. Podkuliłem nogi i z rozdziawionymi ustami gapiłem się prosto na zachodzące słońce, zdając sobie powoli sprawę jakim jestem kretynem. Jak mogłem zapomnieć o tak ważnej rzeczy?

Zawiesiłem głowę i podniosłem swoje trzęsące się dłonie na wysokość czarnych tęczówek. Przełknąłem głośno ślinę wpatrując się w zabrudzone bandaże. Myśli kotłowały mi się w głowie, a śpiew ptaków tylko podjudzał zdenerwowanie. Odetchnąłem głęboko starając się oczyścić ze wszystkim niepotrzebnym dźwięków i obrazów.

Zagiąłem pierwszy palec. Zoro.

_Luffy, nie baw mi się tutaj! Trenuję, przeszkadzasz mi!_

Kilka czarnym bąbli bólu otaczających moje ciało pękło z trzaskiem ukazując mi pierwsze promyki światła.

Zagiąłem drugi palec. Nami.

_Luffy! Powiedz wszystkim, by natychmiast zajęli swoje pozycje. Nadchodzi sztorm!_

Kolejne bąble zniknęły. Poczułem jak zaczynają mnie piec oczy.

Zagiąłem trzeci palec. Usopp.

_Luffy! Zaraz ci pokarzę! Tym razem na pewno złowię naprawdę dużą sztukę! Co powiesz na rekina? Dawno nie jedliśmy go na kolacje!_

Coraz więcej łez zaczynało zbierać się w moich oczodołach.

Zagiąłem czwarty palec. Sanji.

_Luffy, już kończę więc grzecznie zaczekaj, aż żarcie będzie gotowe. Oi! Nie podjadaj mi tu!_

Zamknąłem mocno powieki wdychając powietrze przez nos. Fale rozpaczy były coraz mniej dokuczliwe. Czułem jak w końcu mogę odetchnąć pełną piersią.

Zagiąłem piąty palec. Chopper.

_Luffy, choćby nie wiadomo co ci dolegało, nic się nie bój! Ja cię wyleczę!_

Łzy powoli spłynęły po moich policzkach znacząc na nich dwie mokre strużki. Załkałem cicho pozwalając pociągnąć się wspomnieniom jeszcze głębiej.

Zagiąłem szósty palec. Robin.

_O, Luffy. Jeśli cię to interesuje, to może wprowadzić się w arkany archeologii?_

Coraz bardziej jaśniało mi przed oczami. Słodka fala ulgi powoli pochłaniała mój organizm dając długo oczekiwany spokój. Negatywne emocje uciekały ze mnie w postaci coraz głośniejszego płaczu.

Zagiąłem siódmy palec. Franky.

_Yo, Luffy! Baniak koli załadowany do pełna. Yałłł! Jeśli chodzi o Sunny, to zostaw wszystko mnie!_

Słona substancja kompletnie zalała moje bandaże. Czułem ich mokry materiał, który jeszcze ściślej zaczął przylegać do ran. Nie przejmowałem się tym. Wiedziałem, że za chwilę będę wolny. Że wszystkie bąble z bólem zostaną przebite.

Zagiąłem ósmy palec. Brook.

_Dzień doberek, Luffy – san! Już ranek, yohohoho! A zatem rozpocznijmy dzień pierwszą pieśnią!_

Cała ciemność jaka mnie otaczała pękła z ogłuszającym trzaskiem, który pobudził mnie do rozsądnego myślenia. Wyprostowałem zaciśnięte dłonie i uśmiechnąłem się głupio do Jinbeia. Szczerzyłem się mimo tego, że nadal ryczałem jak jakiś kretyn. Ale to już nie były łzy bezsilności, a szczęścia. Szczęścia, które miałem tak blisko siebie przez cały czas. Szczęścia, które da mi siłę by żyć dalej. Szczęścia do którego zawsze będę mógł wrócić.

- W końcu zrozumiałeś? – jego spokojny głos ukołysał moją duszą.

Pokiwałem głową przecierając oczy ręką.

- Mam przyjaciół… mam jeszcze moich przyjaciół! Zoro! Nami! Usopp! Sanji! Chopper! Robin! Franky! Brook! – zaśmiałem się krztusząc przy okazji – Chciałbym ich móc jak najszybciej zobaczyć! – ukryłem twarz w zgiętych kolanach dając się kompletnie ponieść nurtowi słonych kropel.

Jinbei westchnął i ukląkł na jedno kolano, by móc pogłaskać mnie po potarganych włosach.

- Cieszę się, że znów jesteś z nami Luffy.

* * *

_Luffy._

Znów jego głos. Znów go słyszę. Znów go czuję. Znów mam głupią nadzieję, że jestem w stanie go chwycić za dłoń. A przecież on umarł. Umarł, prawda? Nie ma go już ze mną. To wszystko to tylko pieprzona fatamorgana wywołana wysoką temperaturą. Tak to na pewno to. Już się z tym pogodziłem, więc proszę daj mi spokój.

_Luffy!_

I ponownie. Ta niska intonacja, ukochana miękkość połączona z ogromnym hartem ducha. To twój głos Ace. Rozpoznałbym go nawet wśród milionowego tłumu. Bo nikt oprócz ciebie nie potrafi samą jego barwą wprawić mojego ciała w nieopanowane drgawki. Nie sądziłem, że mój mózg będzie się tak długo bronić przed twoją utratą.

_Luffy, czemu nie chcesz otworzyć oczu?_

Bo i tak niczego nie zobaczę. Ani ciebie, ani moich przyjaciół. Co najwyżej mordę jakiegoś admirała z Marynarki Wojennej. Właśnie… czy udało mi się stamtąd uciec? Nic nie pamiętam od chwili, gdy skonałeś w moich ramionach. A, nie! Pamiętam jeszcze rozmowę z Jinbeiem. Czyż to nie śmiesznie ironiczne, że była również o tobie?

_Luffy kretynie mówię do ciebie._

Nie no dobra to już przechodzi ludzkie pojęcie! Mózgu przestań mnie już męczyć. Nie chcę o nim myśleć. Nie chcę sobie tego przypominać. Nie teraz kiedy moje serce nadal mocno krwawi.

_Luffy bo ci zaraz przywalę!_

A może ja umarłem? Umarłem na tej śmiercionośnej dla nas ziemi w Marineford i jestem teraz znów razem z tobą Ace? Nie pomyślałem o tym. Kretyn ze mnie.

_No nareszcie._

Pierwsze co zobaczyłem po otworzeniu oczu był jego ogromny, wesoły uśmiech. Zachłysnąłem się powietrzem widząc piegowatą twarz, rozczochrane, czarne włosy i dwa pięknie błyszczące onyksy zamiast tęczówek. To był naprawdę on. Pochylał się nade mną trzymając swoje dłonie bo obu bokach mojej głowy. Tylko, że był taki dziwnie… wyblakły…?

- Ace? – wyszeptałem drżącymi rękami dotykając jego policzków – Ace! – zawyłem wtulając się w jego ramiona.

Zaśmiał się obejmując moje obandażowane plecy. Znów mogłem poczuć to niesamowite ciepło, które wytwarzało jego ciało. Ciepło najukochańszej dla mnie osoby. Mojego jedynego brata. Załkałem głośno wtulając nos w jego włosy pachnące oceanem. Bo przecież morze było dla nas domem. Miejscem do którego zawsze chcieliśmy wracać.

- Ace! Ale ty przecież… przecież…!

Oderwałem się od niego próbując złapać oddech i pozbierać myśli. Głupie łzy zamazywały mi obraz i zaczynałem coraz mniej wyraźnie widzieć jego przystojną twarz. Westchnął cicho i musnął wyblakłą dłonią moje spierzchnięte wargi.

_Bo ja nie żyję Luffy. Umarłem._

- J-jak to? Przecież cię teraz widzę, rozmawiam z tobą… oi, Ace!

Pod wpływem jego dotyku ponownie zadrżałem. Smukłym palcem gładził moje usta przez co nie potrafiłem się skupić.

_Bo jesteśmy teraz w twojej podświadomości. Balansujesz na cienkiej granicy życia, a śmierci. Dzięki temu udało mi się z tobą spotkać. Chciałem się pożegnać. Po raz ostatni._

- Nie, Ace! Weź mnie ze sobą! Nie chce tutaj zostać sam bez ciebie!

Pokiwał głową niezadowolony z mojej odpowiedzi. Powoli wstał ciągnąc mnie za rękę. Uwiesiłem się na nim nie chcąc puścić. Nie chcę tracić jego ciepła i bliskości. Wiedziałem, że zachowuję się w tym momencie jak małe dziecko, ale nie potrafiłem tego w sobie zdusić.

_Musisz żyć, Luffy. Nie po to się poświęciłem, żebyś teraz poszedł w moje ślady._

Oderwał mnie od siebie i posłał szczery uśmiech głaszcząc włosy wolną dłonią. Wtuliłem policzek chcąc jak najdłużej się tym delektować.

- Ace, kurwa, ale ja tak bardzo cię kocham – wydusiłem czując jak łzy ponownie zbierają mi się w kącikach oczu.

_Tak jak i ja ciebie, Luffy. Dlatego właśnie pragnę, abyś wrócił do swoich towarzyszy. Żeby udało ci się spełnić twoje marzenie. Nie możesz się poddać. Nie teraz._

Jego wargi przylgnęły do moich. Ich gorąca powierzchnia niemal mnie sparzyła, jednak nie przejmowałem się tym. Ten krótki pocałunek był lepszy niż tysiące wypowiedzianych słow. Przekazał mi nim to co do mnie czuł. Wszystkie swoje pragnienia jak i prośby. Czułem go całym sobą. Nasza braterska więź zacieśniła się jeszcze bardziej boleśnie ściskając moją duszę.

_Teraz możesz już iść tylko do przodu, Luffy._

Pchnął mnie mocno ręką, a ja poleciałem w stronę oślepiającego światła. Instynktownie odwróciłem w jego stronę zapłakaną twarz. Żeby po raz ostatni zobaczyć ten niepowtarzalny, szeroki uśmiech rozciągnięty na piegowatej twarzy.

- Ace…?


End file.
